Kingdom Hearts 1
by TaichiHedgehog
Summary: This is a remake of The original Kingdom hearts 1 story, but with Additional features.


Kingdom Hearts

(Author's Note: If you guys are imagining the story inside your heads, then imagine it drawn D.N Angel anime style, I think Sora looks better that way… XD)

The Heart…

A truly marvelous thing…

Wondrous and powerful… Yet…

Dangerous and mysterious…

There are many paths one's heart can take them…

They can walk among the realm of light…

Where they are safe… protected by friends and allies…

Or they can walk within the darkness…

Where they walk alone… feared and corrupted…

One man and his six apprentices tried to study the heart…

But they have failed… and lost their hearts…

What happens to those who lose their hearts to the darkness…

Do they become some strange creature…

Or… do they strive to control the dark…

Compared to one boy's heart…

Their studies and research went unfinished…

This one boy…

May hold the destiny of the worlds in his hand…

The weapon that can save us all…

Or destroy us…

The Keyblade…

This weapon of light…

Can fend off the deepest of darkness…

To save the heart of all the worlds…

Kingdom Hearts…

"_This dream… it feels… familiar."_ Was the one thought that coursed through his mind has he dreamed. He sunk lower, and lower into the water, able to breathe just fine as if it was air. Then… just as he was about to land at the bottom, a white flash of light brought the boy to the shore of an island.

The forest trees were a beautiful lush green, the sky was a gorgeous mixture of sunlight yellow-white and sky blue, and the water was perfect for a swim. When he opened his eyes, the sunlight blinded him temporarily, but his eyes managed to adjust to the change of light.

"_I've been having… these weird thoughts lately…" _His voiced echoed through his mind again, only to be ignored as he walked to the water. He stopped, noticing it go further up shore. He looked down at the water, and then back up, to notice something new: a male with white hair standing in the water, a tidal wave quickly approach the white-haired teen. He turned to the brunette and reached his hand out.

The boy ran to reach him, but before their hands could meet, the boy was sent under the water. The teen, still holding his hand out started to drift further away, so naturally, the boy tried to reach out again, but the powerful currents pushed him away.

When the boy started to rise up from the sea, the sky turned to a maroon-orange with clouds hanging in the air. He rose up, to see a red girl about his age, waving and calling his name. He ran over to her, trying to catch his breath. She giggled, seeing the slightly funny face he made when he tried to breathe. Both started to look up, and shooting stars filled up the sky, but another appeared as well…

It was the boy, who fell from the sky as well, but he was standing right next to the girl, but as he looked up, he started to fall backwards. Eventually, she looked down at him and a ripple appeared, making her disappear, and he fell into the sun.

"_Is any of this real… or not?"_ The final echo in his mind happened; he reappeared falling in the endless and bottomless water. When he actually did reach the ground, he looked from left to right, nothing in sight. With a single step forward, the ground lit up and doves started to circle the boy. When they started to fly off, he looked up at the distance birds and noticed the platform his was standing on now, a picture of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs appeared.

"Where… am I?" This wasn't his mind that spoke, but his own mouth.

"_You are dreaming… but this is merely a harbinger of what is to come…" _A voice echoed throughout the empty space. _"You are where all must begin, and where all must end…"_ The strange voice spoke again.

"All must… begin?" To him, the boy could only consider this a mere dream, but… it felt too real to be a dream. As he examined his surroundings, he started to get a little scared.

"_Do not be afraid… Step forward and choose…"_ Hearing this voice only made the boy feel more confused and scared, but he felt compelled to step to the center of the platform.

"A-Alright, now what do I do?" Growing impatient, the boy crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, 3 times.

Directly on the 3rd tap, 3 stone pedestals rose from the platforms glassy texture. Each pedestal had a white sphere on them, which morphed into different things. The one in front of the boy held a sword. The guard separating the hilt and the blade was golden, and the emblem in the center was red, with a completely black Mickey Mouse seal.

The second of the pedestals held a shield. The shield was a crimson red, with black plating in the front and a seal identical to the emblem on the sword, but bigger and red.

The third and final pedestal held what appeared to be a spellcaster's rod. It was adorned with a ruby on the bottom of the staff. The handle was colored green, and the medium used to concentrate the spells was sapphire. The shape of the medium, however, was shaped just like the shield and sword emblems. What this symbol meant, the boy was at a loss with what it meant.

"_Be patient, and choose the path you should follow. Once you decide, you can not go back… to where everything must begin, or you will meet your end…" _ After that, the boy was left to think.

"_What can I do? This is kinda like that alchemy first law thing: "Humankind cannot gain anything without giving something return; to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. But this isn't some ancient science, I got to take a weapon and ditch something else." _The boy started to pace, before realizing what he must do.

He stepped in front of the sword pedestal and took the blade from the stone platform. "Alright! I'm taking the sword, and I'm leaving behind the shield!" The boy shouted to the voice and waited.

Before long, a cracking of glass echoed, revealing that the platform was going to collapse under the weight. The boy tried get to safety, but ended up falling down, the sword still in his hand.

As the boy fell deeper into the empty abyss, he notices another platform ahead. This platform held a fair maiden in an elegant ball gown and her hair was in a bun. The platform held a numerous amount of color and a story just by the picture.

As the boy fell closer to the platform, he flipped up onto his feet, landing excellently. "Never could do that before…" The boy scratched the back of his head, expecting him to say how he could, but nothing.

"I wonder what I can do…" Out of pure instinct, the boy lunged forward and landed feet first again, sliding across the floor. "That's so cool!" He proclaimed, feeling the rush of immense power course through his 14 year-old veins. He started to playfully swing his sword, shouting utter nonsense, when a black shadow started to creep closer to him.

"I wish this dream would never-" He stopped mid-sentence and turned around and slashed his sword blindly at the thing that attacked him. The thing rubbed it's big round head and blinked. "What the…?" The boy observed the strange creature, noticing it's round yellow eyes, it's black ant-like body, and how… weird it looked.

Before he knew it, more of those bug things showed up from the ground, all of them with a savage look in their bug eyes. One lunged forward and rapidly swung it's claws at him, giving him a couple of scratches. To even the odds, he charged toward the aliens and swung his sword, landing a hit. But it didn't bleed like he did, but evaporated into the air.

"What are these things?!" He proclaimed again, this time receiving a reply. _"These 'things' are the embodiment of darkness. Like I said, this is merely a harbinger of what's to come."_ The voice boomed, leaving his sound echo in the empty world. "If I'm supposed to fight these guys… then let's rumble!" Aimlessly swinging his sword, the boy destroyed his enemies, surprised that he was able to do so.

"_Not bad… but that was just the tip of the iceberg… your battles have just begun.."_ The strange voice crawled its way into his mind, leaving a strange impression. "This… is the weirdest dream, I have ever had." He complained, sighing a heavy one, before a treasure chest appeared before him.

Being the curious one, the boy opened the chest to find a strange vial, filled with a weird green liquid. "What is this supposed to be? Some kind of potion?" He examined it and kept it inside his pocket, and noticed a pillar of light flashed into a strange door. He stopped infront of it and looked at it.

"_The next stop along the path had appeared…"_ This strange voice was getting on the boy's nerves. "Alright! I've tried to be patient, but it ain't working! What's this so called 'path' I'm supposed to take?!"The boy roared into the empty voice, who replied _"The path to your destiny… Sora."_ The use of his name scared him, and the door flied open, sucking Sora inside, not literally of course.

**Chaotic Drive: Blooper! The right way to open a chest!**

(Author's note: This a chibified version of the story and holds some bloopers and or misadventures for our hero and his future friends!)

As the enemies were defeated, a chibi Sora stood up and grinned. "Well that was fun! Now what do I do?" The chibi cutely scratched his head and saw the treasure chest.

Naturally, common instinct says to open the chest, and chibi Sora tried to do so normally, but it won't budge. "Open!" He tried again, standing on the chest, not working.

He stood in front of the chest and rapidly swung his sword, an angry face was made to show his frustation. He jumped on it quickly, acting like a jack hammer, and shot a machine gun at it, but it still didn't open.

"_What the heck are you doing?"_ The mystery voice asked, curious at the signs of anger.

"THIS CHEST WON'T OPEN, DAMN IT!" Sora called, throwing meaningless crap at the chest, but nothing happened.

"_Did you tap it with your sword?"_ The echo asked again.

"… Describe 'tap'?" He stopped, calming down a bit.

"_Not swinging your sword like a stupid baseball bat and hitting it like a baseball…"_ Even though he could not be seen, a sweat drop appeared in the sky.

"… No." Sora blushed, laughed and smiled sheepishly.

"_Then tap it. By the way…" _ Sora was about to open the chest before…

"_THIS IS A KIDS STORY! WATCH THE LANGUAGE!"_

**??????'s Character log**

**Sora**: He is a young boy who lives on a world known as the Destiny Islands. Not much is known about this kid, other than he keeps having weird dreams.

**?????'s Weapon Vault**

The **Dream Sword** is a mysterious weapon, which first appeared in Sora's dream. Sora chose this weapon, but it looks like it has a deeper meaning. What could it be?

The **Dream Rod** is a mysterious weapong that appeared in Sora's dream. It looks like it is used for spellcasting, but looks like someone with enough knowledge can use this weapon properly.

The **Dream Shield** is considerably just like the other dream weapons, and the same emblem appears as well. Depending on who wields it, this shield can protect many of our friends and allies.

**??????'s World Atlas**

**Dive into the Heart**: This world is most unique, and only several have been able to access this magical and mysterious place. The most curious feature is the voice that echoes throughout the entire world of dreams.

**???'s Item Stock**

**Potion**: A pretty common item among the worlds. It's healing properties aren't very impressive, and can only restore your power by 30%.

**????'s Enemy Book**

**Shadow**: The weakest of the enemies. Their only means of attack are a lunge forward and swinging their claws at you. Watch out, they can disappear into the floor and sneak away.


End file.
